Eve (Xena)
Summary Eve, the Messenger of Eli and former Bringer of Twilight was a recurring character on Xena: Warrior Princess. She is the daughter of Xena. When Xena first discovered she was pregnant, in "Animal Attraction", she said that she hadn't 'met the requirements' for it to be possible. It is later revealed that it was Callisto who placed life in Xena, to make up for all the things that they had taken out of their lives. Hours before her birth, The Fates prophesied that Eve would bring about the deaths of the Olympian Deities. Zeus attempted to prevent this by killing the child before she was born, but an unlikely pairing of Hercules and Hera managed to stop and kill Zeus. This caused panic on Olympus and the Deities made numerous attempts at murdering the innocent child. When Xena and Gabrielle faked their own deaths in a ploy to trick the Deities, Eve was raised by the Romans. She gained a false identity of Livia, the Bi--h of Rome. She slaughtered the followers of Eli and anyone who stood between her and Rome. She became engaged to Octavius, Emperor of Rome, although she was having an affair with Ares. He trained and taught her in the same manner as he did Xena. When Xena awoke from her 25-year sleep, she found Eve and took time trying to reform her. Along the way, Eve killed Joxer and left Rome to go on a killing spree with Romans who were still loyal to her. Once Xena had got through to her, her true identity was revealed and The Deities made one final attempt at killing Eve. Eli bestowed Xena with the power to kill Deities, in order to protect his Messenger. The Deities attacked Xena and she had no qualms about killing each one of them. Eve then travelled Greece and later Chin to spread Eli's message and repent for her former sins, much like her mother did. Eve was played by Adrienne Wilkinson. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-B Name: Eve, the Messenger of Eli (formerly Livia, The Bitch of Rome, The Empress Bitch, Bringer of Twilight) Origins: Xena: Warrior Princess Gender: Female Age: 26 Classification: Human, Warrior/Messenger of Peace, Reincarnation of Callisto Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled swordswoman and martial artist, Enhanced Senses (can sense spirits and the darkness inside people's hearts), can dispel illusions and reverse curses, exorcism Attack Potency: Wall level (Can defeat Xena) Speed: Subsonic+ reactions via powerscaling (fought more or less evenly with Xena) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took hits from Xena) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended human melee, higher with range weapons Standard Equipment: Her sword, knives, daggers, horse Intelligence: Fairly intelligent. She was well-educated in Rome and has years of combat experience, including training by Ares. She can also communicate with Eli and archangels such as Michael for expanded wisdom. Weaknesses: None notable Gallery File:Livia.jpg|Livia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hercules/Xenaverse Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spear Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gladiators Category:Adults Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Bow Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9